Primal Instinct
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: Loki has a cold icy heart. He wants to take down Thor and the others. But then she comes in. He can feel her power and he could use her but then his heart starts to change. For the good or worst you just have to read on and see.
1. At the Grave & At Home

_**Hi every one thought about doing a Avengers fan fiction. There will be a OC that I own and the other belong to there rightful owner. This is going to be after the before Thor takes Loki back. A few days before they leave they all go see Agent Coulson's grave to say there good-byes. But there is someone else at the grave.**_

Chapter 1: At the Grave & At Home

It's been ten years since I last saw him. The last time I saw him alive that is. The last thing I said to him was so mean.

I regret it now that I cant take it back. I gritted my teeth then took a deep breath. Once I was calm I un shoulder my violin case.

Pulled out the black violin and bow, tuned it. Then started to play a somber song. No one was here so I got lost into the music.

Only when a twig snapped that made me stop and looked around. Six people were walking towards the grave. There were still far away so I put up the violin and shoulder it once more.

Making sure my hood was still up and then walked away. Making sure I didn't go towards the people. Once I made it to the tree I stepped behind one of the trees and watched.

As the six people walked to his grave. One of them put some flowers beside the blue roses I placed there. Then the one who put the flowers said.

"I wonder who that person was? Wonder if they lift this flowers."

Then I heard her move the flowers and took in some air. The other's moved closer and looked at what she was looking at. They saw what I carved into the bottom of the gravestone.

"I didn't know he had a kid."

The tall blonde guy with blue eyes side. The others nodded their heads. I turned to walked back to my motorbike.

He wasn't really my father but he did take me in for a few years. And he acted like a father to me. I eyes burned to cry but I held it in. I didn't cry in the open.

Then when I looked back up I was at my dark blue bike. I sat on it before I would kick it to life. Phil was the only one that didn't think I was a monster.

I didn't know how long I sat there. Till I heard voices very close by. When I looked up they saw me.

"Isn't that the person we saw at Phil's grave?"

Said the guys the fuzz on his face. I kicked the bike to life and took off. They came in different cars and a bike. I looked behind me and they weren't following me.

So I headed out of New York towards the country there I had a house.

.

Hidden deep in the woods with the wolfs that I saved. The barrier around my territory would let the wolfs come and go as they please. At the time I put it up I didn't think about anyone coming to talk with me.

The only one that knew I was alive was now dead. I parked my bike in the garage next to a few other cars I had. As I walked throw the door I took of my hood to let my bloodred hair fall down to my ass.

Some of the wolfs were in the house so I had to be careful not to step on their tails. As I took off my boy clothes. I like to dress in cosplay a lot.

Lived in Japan for a while and I got hooked on anime. Today I was feeling like Revy from Black Lagoon so I had her shorts on with the belt and the sports bra.

With half of my hair up, even if it was longer then hers. As I was in the kitchen stuffing my face.

I heard a wolf howl and it meant that some one came throw the barrier. I took off to my room that was on the four floor and grabbed my bow and opened the window. I pulled back on the bow and waited for who ever came throw.

Then a black truck that I never seen was coming up. I let the arrow of flames go a few yards in front of the track. They had to stop cause the flames were so high that if they drove throw it.

The truck would blow up. Then the people from earlier got out of the truck and the flames died. I closed the wind and walked down to the front door.

As I reached it some one rang the bell. I opened the door and they jumped a little. Cause they thought it would take some one a while to get the door.

"Hello how can I help you?"

I said in a innocent voice. The men looked me up and down. The one with fuzz on his face said.

"You know your shorts aren't button?"

I looked at him.

"I know that smart ass. So are you going to tell me what the hell you want or do I have to call the cops for trespassing on privet land?"

They looked at me. But the red head spoke before fuzz face could say something. "We would like to talk to the man of the house if you please?"

She smiled but it was fake. I looked into her eyes. She was Russian and a assassin. "There are no _men_ living under this roof."

That cart them be surprise.

"Will then can we talk to the women of the house?"

Again with the fake smile. I wasn't smiling at all.

"You are talking to her."

They started to laugh I waited for them to stop. The blond with blue eyes looked at me.

"You are serious madam?"

He talk like he wasn't from this time.

"Yes I am sir. Now tell me what you want or leave. If I have to ask one more time you wont like what happens next."

I said with venom in my voice. Don't get me wrong but I love playing games. But right now I wasn't in a gaming mood.

"Sorry madam. But aren't you to young to be living alone in this huge house?"

I like this man.

"What's your name sir?"

I said. His face turned a little bit pink.

"Steve Rogers Ma'ma."

I nodded my head.

"Who are you looking for?"

I said with a difficulty of not rolling my eyes at the others.

"While we really don't know. One of our Agents was kill and we went throw his stuff and found a folder that was call '_**Wolf**_' and but the weird thing was. That the folder had nothing but picture of him and some girl that none of us ever seen."

I didn't let it show on my face.

"Do you have the folder with you?"

I asked kinda bored voice. The fuzz face held it up. It did say wolf on it.

"Would you like to come in and have some coffee as we can talk more."

Now it was my turn to put the perfected fake smile on my face. They nodded and came in as I showed them to the sitting room.

"Make your self at home but brake anything and you are replacing it."

I said as I went and make the coffee and tea. When I came back and gave them there cups. The one I handed the tea looked at me.

"How did you know I like tea more then coffee?"

I smiled over at him.

"I can read people and you look like a tea drinker then a coffee person."

He gave me a smile but he was a little bit crept out about that. I giggled softly its been a long times since I giggled like a school girl. They all looked at me.

"Sorry its out of habit."

Steve looked at me.

"What is out of habit?"

My face felt hot but I didn't let my self blush.

"You would call me a profiler. If you don't know what that means. It that I can look at someone and make a profile about you."

Most of then nodded beside Steve and Thor. I knew who he was and it took every fiber of my body not to run away screaming.

"It means that I can tell a lot about someone just by looking at them."

Not really if I can look into their eyes I know every thing about them. Steve nodded his head. Thor kept looking at me and it was creeping me out.

"Would you please tell me your names so I know who I'm talking to?"

The red head said.

"I'm Natasha Romanoff."

Then fuzz face said.

"I'm Tony Stark but you all ready knew that."

I shook my head.

"I never heard of you before now."

His eyes got big and before he could say something. The one with the shades on said.

"I'm Clint Barton."

The one how likes tea said.

"I'm Dr. Bruce Banner."

The Thor said.

"I'm Thor son of Odin."

I didn't look at him but I nodded each one after they told me there names.

"What is your name."

I smiled.

"What ever you want to call me."

They looked at me.

"Really you don't know your own name?"

Tony said as he handed me the folder. I didn't reply to him but looked at the pictures. From the first I meant Phil all the way up to a few months before I made the biggest mistake of my life.

Guess I let it showed in my eyes and some of my power came out. But the only who felt it was Thor. He was looking at me I just kept my eyes on the last picture.

It was Phil and me at the park when he was younger.

"You knew Agent Coulson did you. That was you we saw at his grave?"

I nodded my head.

"He was like a father to me but I haven't seen him in a very long time."

Natasha looked at me.

"Why haven't you seen him in a long time for?"

I got up and walked to the window.

"We had a fight and I haven't talk to him since."

I was shaking with rage at my self. He knew what I could do but he never told on me to S.H.E.I.L.D. Then I felt some one put their hand on me.

I flinched away. I looked to see Steve looking at me with sadness.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

I put my back up against the wall.

"Its not you I just don't like being touch by men."

They all looked at me.

"Why is that?"

Clint asked me. I looked over at him.

"It's a long story that I don't like talking about."

Tony looked at him like he knows something about me.

"Nick Fury would like to talk to you."

I knew this wasn't going to go to well.

"Ok but why?"

Banner smiled at me.

"We don't know but it will be ok."

I didn't trust them but I know they wouldn't take no for a answer. I closed my eyes and saw what was coming. I let out some air.

"Ok let me go and pack."

I said and a bored voice. Then got up and headed up stairs. I stared to pack ever thing into one bag.

It took a while then someone was at the door and with out thinking I pulled out my demon sword and throw it through the door. Then the door opened and every one walked in. I walked over to the door and pulled it out and stuck it back were I had it. "Sorry about that."

Thor was staring at my back were I had my weapons at.

"What kind of weapon was that?"

Thor asked as I pulled out my white violin case.

"Its called a demon swords."

They all looked at me and I just rolled my eyes at them.

"I'm ready to go." I had my duffel bag in one hand and my violin case on my shoulder.

"Don't you think you packed to much?"

Stark said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I don't think I be coming back any time soon."

I said in a low voice as I walked out of my room. We all piled into the truck that would take us to the place were the jet would take us to their headquarters.

.

On the jet I was sitting between Steve and Clint. I didn't get much sleep so I lend my head back and fell asleep. It didn't fell like I slept for four hours.

But the jet bumped and I opened my eyes. My head was on Steve's shoulder and I could feel him tensed up. I sat up quickly rubbing my eyes and yawning.

"Sorry."

I mumbled under my breath. I knew I talked in my sleep but sometimes is wasn't all was in English. I hope none of them understood what I said.

When I got done rubbing my eyes I looked at every one. They didn't seem to want to look at me. I sighed and pulled my knees to my chest and put my head on my knees.

"I hate my life."

I told my knees in a very low voice that I hoped no one could have heard me. But I was wrong cause just then Clint moved closer to my and whispered softly so that I was the only one that could hear him.

"That's not true."

I moved my head to look at him.

"You have no idea what I been through."

I whispered back. But just then Tony saw us whispering.

"What are you to whispering about?"

I was still tired and I glared at him. The smirk that was on his face faded and he looked away.

"Never mind."

He said as he looked at the floor.

.

When we got their they put me into a room. With a table with two chair on ether side of it. I sat down and waited for someone to come in.

It didn't take long for the furor to come in.

"I'm Nick Fury and you are?"

I had my eyes closed.

"I don't remember my true name but Phil like to call me Keira or Wolf. You can pick one or just call me what ever you want."

I said as I looked at him. He sat down.

"I wanted to talk to you about your powers."

I tilted my head to one side.

"What do you mean about my powers? I don't have any powers. I am only human."

He pulled out some papers.

"These were in the file that was marked wolf. Agent Coulson thought you had powers but he couldn't prove it."

He handed me the papers and I started to read them. One of them was a article about a deadly earthquake that kill over 400 people. But the truth was that earthquake was made by me.

I was young and I didn't know that I was powerful enough to do something like that.

"So are you going to tell me the truth now or am I going to have to arrest you?"

I looked up at him.

"I did nothing wrong for you to arrest me."

He smiled.

"I can find something if not no one would ever know."

I smirked at him.

"So you are going to take away my freedom cause you want me to tell you lies?" He looked at me trying to see what I was playing at.

"You don't have freedom here little girl."

I tilted my head once more.

"You sound like Loki."

He stood up and yelled a little.

"I'm not like that monster."

I stood up and looked at him.

"You sound like him about taking away my freedom. Like he was going to do to every one here."

He didn't say anything just left me there. Then some guards came in and took me to a holding cell. But I wasn't the only one in there.

.

I had my back to the person who was in there till the guards left. Then I slowly turned around to see Loki. He looked me up and down as I walked to the other side of the cell and slide down the glass wall.

"You are Loki, right?"

I asked softly. He's green eyes locked on mine and I could feel him trying to get into my mind. I smirk and violently pushed him out of my mind.

I saw pain on his face and I couldn't help my self to giggle.

"Yes I am. But how can you push me out of your mind little girl."

He spat at me. I closed my eyes.

"Years of training my lord."

I couldn't help but to say that last part. When he didn't speak I opened my eyes to see him staring at me with shock in his green eyes.

"Why did you call me that for?"

He said confused. I smiled sweetly at him.

"I thought that's what you wanted to be called. Or do you like being call Loki better?"

He smiled at me.

"Ether is fine but the first one I like better."

I giggled softly.

"What is your name little girl?"

I glared at him.

"The next time some one calls me 'little girl' again I'm going to ripe their soul out of their body."

His eyes got wide and he smirked at me.

"I think I'm starting to like you."

I rolled my eyes and turned my power down a lot. When I get like this all the males in the room does this.

"You can call me Keira or Wolf or whatever you like."

One of his eyebrows went up.

"My I call you my queen?"

I didn't know if he was joking or not.

"Just call me Keira my lord."

Loki smirked at me.

"As you wish Keira."

I just rolled my eyes then yawn.

"If you like you can have the bed?"

I looked at him. He kill at lot of human and is evil cause I can smell it on him. But he is acting like a gentlemen.

"Thank you Loki but I don't mind the floor. Its not the first nor the last time I be sleeping on it."

I slumped over and curled up and fell asleep.

.

The next morning I rolled over and rubbed my face into the pillow. . . Wait pillow? Where did the pillow and cover came from. I sat up to see Loki staring at me.

"Don't you ever sleep?"

I asked as I got up and folded the cover. Then picked up the pillow and walked over to the bed. I placed the cover and pillow on the bed and sat next to Loki on the bed. "Do you know you talk in your sleep?"

He asked me. I put my back up against the glass.

"I know what did I say?"

Loki smirked at me.

"You kept saying my name. Loki."

My face turned red. I don't even remember what I dreamed about.

"Really? Most of the time I don't even speak English in my sleep."

But his smirk got more eviler then before.

"Is that so. But this time it was in English and you had this smile on your face. Wonder what you were dreaming about?"

I looked away but I could still feel his eyes on me. Then out of no were he pulled me closer to him. I looked at him and he smirked at me.

Out of fear I moved so fast out of his arms. And hit the wall and slide down it. I was panting a little.

"What was that?"

I closed my eyes trying to calm my self down.

"Give me a minute to calm down."

He nodded and it took me longer then before to calm down.

"I don't like being touch. Sorry but I just don't like talking about it."

He nodded his head and I walked back over to him and sat next to him.

"Ok but I still want to know."

I couldn't help my self but to smile a little.

"You might hear the story some day."

I said and I low voice. My stomach started to growl. He chuckled softly.

"Some one is hungry they should be bring some food soon."

Just as he said that they came in. All of the Avengers and the Furor came in with the lady that brings the food. I looked at them as she put the food down and walked out. "You two look like you to are having fun."

Fury said. I looked at him, he wanted to say something but he waited for the lady to leave.

"So Wolf do you know how Agent Coulson was killed?"

I looked at him. What was he going with this.

"No I don't know how he was killed. Why did you bring this up for?"

I didn't have a good feeling about this and I really don't know if I wanted to know.

"While you are sitting next to the god that killed him."

My heart stopped. And I looked at him.

"Is that true?"

I asked him. He looked away and nodded his head.

.

Something snapped in side me. I lunged my self at him and cursed at him and every language I knew. If he was fighting back I wouldn't know.

Then I did something that I sore I would never do again. I put my hands on ether side of his head and let all the pain I be through. In to him and he stared to scream. Then the next thing I knew I was being dragged away from him.

When my hands left his skin he stopped screaming and laid there panting.

"Guess we need to move her to a new cell."

Fury said but Loki said something that took all of us by surprise.

"No she stays here. I need to talk to her."

I looked at him I didn't let my self cry.

"Will that's up to her and if she promises not to kill you then she can stay."

Fury said. I lend back into the arm that had me. For the first time I didn't freak out and move away.  
It was Steve that had me in his arms. I hung my head and I really wanted something to take my rage out.


	2. Rage & Love

Chapter 2: Rage & Love

**Keira**

Steve tighten his grip on me. I was shaking with rage.

"Do you have a weight room or a track?"

Fury looked at me.

"Why?"

I kept my eyes down.

"I need to work out my rage."

I guess he looked at Steve.

"Steve take her to the basement and keep a eye on her. When she is ready bring her back."

He nodded and still had his arms around me picked me up and took me to the basement.

"Would you like to spar with me?"

I asked Steve. He looked at me.

"I don't hit girls Keira."

I smiled at him.

"Don't worry you cant hurt me."

He didn't seem to believe me.

"You are to much of a gentlemen but its not a bad thing."

Before he could say anything I walked over to the punching bag.

.

A few hours and a few punching bags later. My rage was gone and Steve took me to take a shower then back to the holding cell with Loki.

After the shower I put on my long baggy pants and a long sleeve shirt. Back in the cell Loki was waiting for me. I sat on the opposed of the cell from Loki.

Nether of us talked but then Loki spoke.

"If I knew you before and knew that you knew that man. I wouldn't have killed him."

I didn't know if he was lying or not. The god of lies is very good at it.

"You are just like me. The things you showed me was a lot worse then mine." He had a smirk on his face.

"So what you cant bring him back. And someone like you will never change."

He got up and came over and sat next to me.

**Loki**

I got up and walked over to her and sat down. She moved a little bet away form me. There was something about her that made me want to be next to her.

The pain she's been through and the bad things that happened to her. Made me feel something sorry for her but I never felt like this.

"Why did you show me that for?"

She looked at me.

"So you could feel the pain I felt."

I put a hand over hers. Keira didn't mover her hand away.

"I really am sorry about that."

Deep down I was sorry that I hurt her. But that power she has I could use. All I had to do was to make her trust her and the Avengers wasn't helping her.

**Keira**

Loki looked like the was deep in thought. But just then he pinned me to the floor and he was on me. He looked into my eyes and smirked as he moved his head closer to me.

Then his lips pressed against mine softly. Tears ran down my face. Then I got my feet under him and kicked him off.

I flipped over and kept my eyes on the god in front of me. He had a smile on his face.

"Touch me again and you will pay for it."

I said but he moved closer to me. And I was moving away form him. But I was up against the wall with him behind me.

**The Avengers **

The Avengers were in a meeting. When Tony was looking at the camera that was in Loki's cell.

"Hey guys we better get to the holding cell."

The other looked at the screen and saw what was going on. They ran to the holding cell.

Keira and Loki were in the bed. But Keira was on top of him and she had her month over his.

They all looked as Loki put his hands on her hips. Then she pulled away and looked at him.

"Can I please have a cell to my self?"

She tried to get up but Loki held on to her.

"No you are staying here with me my goddess."

Keira had a look in her eyes. Thor was the first to speak.

"So you to brother felt the power she has?"

Loki looked over at his brother.

"Yes and she is mine."

Just then Keira flew back and hit wall so hard that it cracked.

"How did you know?"

She said in a low voice.

"You give off a powerful energy when you let your emotions show."

Loki said. She turned her back on him.

"You think I'm a Goddess. But really I'm nothing more then a monster."

Then she started to change. Her hazel eyes turned a dark purple. She grew a few inches. Her small chest grew a lot.

Then the weirdest thing happened. She had ears and a tail of a animal.

"I never seen anything like you. What world did you come from?"

Thor asked. She looked over at him. Thor took a step back.

"Its been so long that I don't know and I really don't care. The world I came form is gone for good."

No one saw Loki walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

.

She moved away from him.

"Why is that?"

Natasha asked her. Keira looked at her and she did the same as Thor.

"What they did to me is something I will never forget. A few days before they was kill I left and came to this planet."

Fury looked at her.

"Do you know why they were killed?"

She smirked at him.

"Yes they were inline with the Frost Giants."

She looked back to Thor.

"Your people came and killed them all so I should say thank you."

Thor didn't look happy at that. But nether Thor or Loki knew what she was talking about. She smiled.

"So they never told you did they?"

Her tail wrapped around her. Loki was staring at the back of her head.

"What do you mean?"

Keira turned and looked at him.

"If you people kill entire race even children who had not done anything wrong. Would you try to hid it?"

Thor moved closer to the cell. Loki didn't like that so he pulled her back a few steps back.

"But why did you come to this planet for?"

She lend back onto Loki's chest and he put his arms around her waist.

"Do you know what a furry is?"

She asked them all. No one knew what a furry is. She smirked at them all and giggled.

"You need to watch anime. Think about a animal that looks like at human. Up on there hind legs able to talk. Wear clothes and other things humans do."

They all thought about it but after a while they got what she was talking about. "So you're a furry so what."

Tony said. Her eyes turned to Tony.

"Do I have fur all over my body? Do I look like I have a snout?"

Her voice was low but there as rage hiding in it. Loki put his head on her shoulder.

"Cause of how I look and the powers I have. None of you know what I been through. While maybe Loki does."

Fury looked at Keira.

"How does he know?"

Keira closed her eyes. But Loki was the one to answer.

"When she had her hands on my head and made me umm scream. She showed me what they did to her."

He licked her neck and she giggled and moved away. Loki stilled had his arms around her waist.

"What he saw and felt was what happened to me when I was younger. Years of it and I couldn't do anything about it."

She growled at the last part.

"What did they do to you?"

Natasha asked Keira. Keira moved closer to the glass.

"If you like I can show you."

They all looked at each other.

"What about the pain part?"

Steve asked her. Keira moved in front of Steve and looked him up and down. "Don't worry Steve I can show you with out the pain. That was just for Loki."

She ask as she licked her lips at him. They saw two fangs in her smile. Fury didn't know if he could trust her.

**Keira**

I could feel my self. If must be that time of the year. That must be why I don't mind Loki touching me and the other stuff.

I looked at Steve then at Clint. They were both hot and I wouldn't mind sharing a bed with them.

Loki on the other hand was hot but evil. The bad boys I like but I all so like the other kind.

"I show one of you then they can tell you what they saw?"

Fury thought about it.

"Ok but who?"

I shrugged.

"You pick."

I said as I eyed Loki who was now on the bed looking up.

"Ok I do it."

Said Natasha as she walked to the door of the cell. I walked over to it and she opened it to let me out. Once I was out the door closed.

"Are you ready?"

I asked her and she nodded her head. I put one of my hands on her face and let your have it. Once I was done Clint had to hold her up.

"Let her rest for a while then she will tell you."

Then they let me back into the cell. Then they left leaving me and Loki alone. He had his eyes closed as I walked over to him.

Then with out warring I jumped on him. His eyes flew opened and I lend down to kiss him. Then he closed his eyes again and kissed me harder.

He sat up making me slide down to his lap. Then he put his back up against the glass. He pulled my hair softly and moved to my neck.

.

He bit my neck as he sucked on it. Making me moan softly.

"Mmm you taste good but I wonder how you taste in other places."

Loki said into my ear. My face turned red as I pulled away to look at him.

"If we had a place with out cameras we could do so much more?"

I purred into his ear. His eyes locked on to mine.

"Will maybe if you have your own room."

I looked at him.

"What you getting at?"

He smiled as he kissed me again.

"They get there own rooms."

I smiled at him and kissed him back.

"Yea if I did they wouldn't let you out to come and see me."

He smiled and told me what he could do. But they wouldn't let me out if they thought I was with Loki.

.

So we started to fight hardcore. I haven't been in a fight like this since I left home. So when they came running in I was bleeding bad and moving way from Loki. Thor and Clint came in Thor pinned Loki to the wall.

While Clint got me out of the Cell.

"I will kill you very soon little girl."

Loki said with poison in his voice. Fury looked at me as fake tears running down my face.

"Take her to the hospital wing."

I looked at Fury.

"I tell you want you need to know. But I really don't know all of my powers are. I never really use them since I been here."

Blood spilled out of my mouth as I talked. Loki did a great job cause as Clint and Steve had to carry me. At some point I blacked out.

.

When I came to I was laying down in a bed. I sat up.

"You shouldn't be sitting up."

I looked over to Clint.

"I'm fine. I just need some rest."

I said as I looked at him.

"I know all your wounds are healed. How is that? Even Thor cant heal that fast."

I smiled at him.

"That's one of my powers. Why are you here for Clint?"

He smiled a little when I said his name.

"Fury wanted me to write down all your powers."

I nodded my head.

"Ok but I don't know all what I can do. But I let you know what I know."

I took a deep breath.

"I can heal fast. Run fast, I can hear miles away. My scents of smell is better then a wolfs. When I looking into some ones eyes I can see every thing from the time they are born. To the time now. And I can change what I'm wearing and how I look like."

Clint was writing every thing down. When he was done he looked up at me when I stopped talking.

"Is that all?"

I looked at him.

"That's all I know for now but if something else pops up I let you know."

He nodded and was about to get up and leave.

"How long do I have to be in here?"

I asked before he left. He looked at me.

"Anytime you feel like it leaving."

I slowly got up off the bed. My clothes were cover in blood.

"Do you know were they have my bag so I can change?"

Clint smiled at me.

"Yes come with me."

So I followed him to a small room.

"The Furor said this will be your room. But till we really trust you. You have to be with some one all the time."

I didn't look at him as I got my clothes.

"Even when I'm a sleep?"

He chuckled.

"Not at night when your asleep. If you don't mind can you hurry. There is a place we need to be."

I nodded my head and walked to the small bathroom and took a quick shower then got dressed.

.

We walked into a huge room. They were doing thing for Phil. Every one got up and said or done something for him. I stood close to Clint.

"Is every one have to go up there?"

I asked him. He looked at me.

"Only if you want to."

I nodded.

"Wish I knew I would have brought my guitar."

Clint looked at me.

"I think someone has one. Steve can you stay with Keira till I get back?"

Steve just walked into the room. He nodded his head as he stood next to me.

"Are you going to say something about Agent Coulson?"

He asked me.

"Yes. Are you?"

He looked at me as I looked at him.

"I would if I knew he better."

I nodded my head. It wasn't long till Clint came back with a guitar.

"Here you go you are after Fury."

I nodded my head.

"Thanks for standing with me Steve."

I said as I followed Clint to the stage cause Fury was up there. When it was mine turn I walked up there.

"I'm going to sing a song. I didn't write it but it something I went through with Agent Coulson."

Then I started to play. Butterfly fly away by Miley Cyrus.

**Steve**

When she stared to sing I couldn't believe it. She sang like a angel. I never heard anything like it before.

Every one had their eyes on her as she sang on. Most of the time she had her eyes closed. When she sings it feels like all my troubles are gone.

I knew she could play the violin but I didn't think she could play the guitar as will. I closed my eyes and tapped my foot.

When the song came to the close I opened my eyes. She smiled at everyone but as she turned to leave every one broke into cheers and clapping.

She turned and took a bow. Then she got of the stage and Clint walked with her back to were I was.

Something inside me didn't like seeing her with someone else. This isn't me I don't even know her and I feel like this. Why do I feel like this?

"Are you ok Steve?"

Her voice had worry in it. I looked down at her.

"Yes I am Keira why do you ask?"

She smiled up at me.

"You had this look on your face that made me worry. Sorry."

She said the last part in a low voice. I smiled and ruffled her hair. Keira smiled and then she left with Clint. Deep down I couldn't wait for its my turn to watch over her.


	3. The Dream Charm

**Chapter 3: The Dream Charm**

**Keira**

Agent Clint took me to the kitchen to get something to eat. I don't really eat much.

"You need to eat something Keira."

Clint said to me. I looked over at him.

"I'm not that hungry."

His eyes were like a hawk and I started to see why they call him Hawkeye. I eat some of the green food.

They like to eat healthy I'm guessing. This was kinda bad for me.

I need fatty food cause my body burns it off fast.

When we were done it was getting late. As we walked back to my room.

"Who gets me tomorrow?"

I said as we stop in front of my door.

"You be with me again."

Clint said as he lend up against the wall in front of my door. I smiled down at the floor.

"If you don't mind me asking but what are we going to do?"

Clint closed his eyes.

"I really don't know we see when we see each other. Oh by the way you sing beautifully."

Then he kissed my cheek then left. I stood there in shock.

_**.**_

As I stood in the shower washing off the day away. Then I got out and put my pj's on.

When I walked out of my room Loki was laying on my bed. Watching me as I walked over to my bed.

Before I got on top of him I throw up a barrier so no one could hear us.

"I heard you sing."

Loki said as I laid next to him. My face turned pink a little.

"Really? What did you think?"

I said as I snuggled up next to him. Loki slide his snake like arms around me pulling closer to him.

"You sing like a angel my love."

He said before he kissed my lips. I kissed him back.

**Loki**

As she kissed me back I got on top of her. She was so beautiful and so powerful. She is the first woman that I really wanted to be with. She was not like other that I have meant.

I kissed her neck and she let out a soft moan. Her body started to shake with pleasure.

I smirk as I unbutton her top. Her breasts were huge and soft.

I licked one of them and my other hand was on the other one. As I looked up at her.

Keira's eyes were closed, she was biting her lower lip. I smirked as I sucked on one of her nipples and pinching the other one.

She let out another soft moan. I moved my hand from her breast down to her shorts.

I heard her gasp a little. As I slowly pulled down her shorts and panties.

She shaves down here. I licked her private part she let out a loader moan.

This pleased me to make her mine.

_**.**_

After I teased her body for a while. It was her turn now. She took off my suit slowly.

Keira had a smile on her face as he licked my chest to my neck. I shiver ran down my body.

Then she nibbled on my ear and a very low moan slipped through my lips.

"Do you like that Loki?"

She breathed into my ear. I smirk into her neck.

"Yes I do Keira."

I said back and her hands slide down my body. Then she pushed me onto the bed then got on top of me.

I'm a dominate guy but this one time I let her do what she wants. She kissed my lips then headed to my neck, chest, and stomach.

I thought she was going to come back up. But she didn't she went done to my private area.

I was hard as it was. Keira started to lick and suck on it.

I never had this done to me before and I loved it. My hands slide into her long blood color hair.

As she started to go faster I couldn't stop my self but I let out a long moan. I could feel her smirk as she went harder.

After a while I couldn't hold it in any longer and I let my load out into her mouth. I looked down to see her swallow it and licked her lips.

How she looked I couldn't wait to get into her. I pulled her up and rolled over so that I was back on top of her.

**Keira**

Loki rolled me over so that he was on top of me. As I looked into his eyes I saw lust in them.

His lips pressed against mine, his tongue slide into my mouth. I could feel his cock rubbing against my pussy.

Loki was huge, at first before I pulled down his bottoms. I didn't think he was going to be that huge.

But he showed me. Loki pulled away and slowly moved his cock to the opening and then started to push him self in.

It hurt like hell but I didn't let a sound leave my lips. Loki looked at me as I turned my head and closed my eyes.

"I thought you weren't a virgin?"

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"My body heals after every time. So its like I'm still a virgin. That why I was raped so many times. They liked to force them self's into me, not giving a damn about the pain I'm in."

I said in a low voice. My body started tot relax as he stayed in me.

Letting my body get use to it. I thought the god of mischief would just do what the hell he wants.

But he was being really gentle with me.

"That must sucked for you. If I was there they would have paid for what they did to you."

Then he kissed me softly as he pulled out then pushed it back in. After a while it started to fell good.

"Mmm Loki."

I said. Loki smirked and started to go harder and faster.

"Mmm I love it when you say my name."

He said as he started to kiss my neck. I was about to cum and I think he knew some how.

"I'm about to cum too my queen."

I licked his neck and moaned load as I cam. Loki pushed his cock deep as he could into me.

I was panting but Loki was looking at me.

"You want to keep going?"

He asked me. I smiled at him.

"Yes."

I said in a breathless voice.

_**.**_

A few hours later I was laying on top of Loki's chest. His arms wrapped around me as I panted.

My hips were hurting but in a good way. I looked at the clock it was 4 in the morning.

"I need a shower want to take one with me?"

Loki smirk at me. I rolled over off the bed and Loki followed me to the small bathroom.

We got in and rinsed off. My hair was a pain in the ass to clean.

"Damn I hate my hair."

I growled to my self. But Loki heard me.

"I like it. It looks like blood."

He moved my hair from the back of my neck. Loki kissed it but then he started to suck it to leave a mark.

When we got out and dressed. Loki was going to go before they know that he wasn't really there.

As he was about to leave I remember something.

"Wait!"

I said and I dig through my bag for it. When I found it and walked over to him and put it in his hand.

**Loki**

Keira handed me a charm. It was green and gold.

"What is this love?"

She smiled at me and put her forehead on my chest.

"It's a dream charm. If you ever sleep or just really think about the person who has the other one. You can both meet up in a dream. I thought since we cant see each other all the time."

My heart hurt when she said that. She didn't know that I was leaving this world to go back to Asgard.

I slipped the charm in a pocket then wrapped my arms around her.

"There is something I need to tell you. In a few days Thor is taking me back to Asgard."

She looked up at me and I couldn't tell what she was thinking or feeling.

"I see with at lest I can have you for a few days."

Then she kissed my lips then turned her back towards me and headed back to her bed. I left and returned to my cell and laid down.

I pulled out the charm that my queen gave me. I never seen anything like this before.

But she gave me the colors I like. It was metal with stones that didn't belong on this world.

They must of came from Keira's world. Guess when she left she took them with her.

The charm was made into a bracelet that can be wore on the wrist. I slipped it on my left wrist and my sleeves from my suit covered it up.

So no one could see it. A real smile slipped on my face.

What the hell is going on with me? I was just doing this so she will be on my side. _Or do you feel more for her then just using her?_

Said a small voice in my head. I haven't heard that voice in a long time.

Why now was it coming back? But do I really feel more for the little furry.

When we shared a bed for a few hours. I did felt something but it was just the pleasure we shared. . .right?

.

The next day I felt that someone woke up Keira. She got up and got dressed then went with Clint to the kitchen.

She didn't eat anything and Clint was trying to get her to eat. But she wouldn't so they just left.

This feeling she was feeling with Clint. I didn't like it at all. He was moving in more my queen.

Wait it doesn't matter but why do I feel like hiding her from all the males? She will help me take Asgard.

_Or you just want some one to love you? Some one that you can be happy with?_ Said that little but loud voice in my head. Why is this voice starting up again?

But I couldn't think about it cause Keira just walked into the control room. 

**Keira**

Clint was nice and funny. He was trying to cheer me up.

Even if he didn't know what got me down. Loki has been on my mind till Clint started to flirt with me.

When he came to get me that morning. When he saw my face he gave me a hug. Then pulled away gave me his arm. I slide my arm through his.

As he took me to the kitchen he kept looking at me.

"Why are you sneaking glances at me Clint?"

I said in a tired voice. I was up most of the night.

"You looked ok yesterday. But today you look like shit."

I smiled a little so he would think I was ok.

"Nightmares last night. I have them a lot."

He nodded his head. We made it to kitchen.

I sat down at the table while Clint made some food. It smelled great but I wasn't hungry.

He tried to make me eat something but I couldn't. If I ate something it would just come back up.

I really didn't want that to happen. He gave up and ate the food.

Then after that we headed for the control room. Every one was there.

I took a sit between Clint and Steve. Fury was the one that spoke first.

"Tomorrow you will escort Thor and Loki. Then after that you are free to do as you please."

I kept my face blank but I was dying on the inside. After tomorrow I will never see Loki again.

I wasn't really paying attention to what there were saying. Till Tony started to talk about Loki.

"Cant wait for that monster to leave."

Thor didn't like that.

"He's not a monster. He just needs his family's love."

Tony started to laugh.

"No one in there right mind would ever love that monster."

Then they all looked at me. I didn't know I was growling.

"Sorry."

I said. Then Tony went on and on about Loki.

I was great at controlling my rage but something snapped in side me. I stood up and looked at Tony.

"You have no right talking bad about him. You don't know what he went through. You will never understand him."

My voice was low but every word that slipped off my lips had rage in them.

"Like I want to understand a monster like that."

Then he stood up and turned to leave. Before I or any one else could stop me.

I jumped on the table and ran at Tony. Natasha only had time to yell.

"TONY! !"

As he turned around I lunged off the table phasing as I did that. My clothes ripped as I turned in my a grizzle size wolf.

Tony fell on his back and he was between my front legs. My fangs were very close to his face.

Even if I was in my wolf form I made sure that very one on the ship heard me. _DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT! ! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE! BEING BORN INTO A FAMILY THAT DOESN'T WANT YOU! HATES YOU CAUSE YOU ARE DIFFERENT! THEN BEING ADOPTED INTO A FAMILY THAT DOESN'T REALLY TRUST YOU! ! THE FINDING OUT ABOUT IT! IT WOULD MAKE ANYONE SNAP! ! SO IF YOU LIKE HOW YOU FUCKEN FACE LOOKS TONY THEN KEPT THAT TRAP OF YOUR CLOSED! !_

As I turned to leave I turned back but I was naked. My long hair coved most of my body.

But there was some things you could still see. They all looked at me as I stopped by the door.

I was still mad so I put my right hang throw the metal wall. Then walked out.

My hand was bleed and I could have heal it but I like the pain to much to do that. When I got to my room I washed my hand and healed it.

Then put on some clothes.

**The Avengers**

As they all watch her leave no one dared to speak. When she turned the corner Fury look at Clint.

"Thought you got every thing from her? I didn't know she could do that!"

Fury was mad. But Clint looked at him.

"She did say she could change what she looked like."

Clint felt bad for her. After what Natasha said about her.

"Did you all for get what Natasha saw? Keira is just like Loki and what you were saying about him Tony. Made her mad or sad or maybe both."

Tony got back up.

"How did I do that?"

Tony said in a heated voice. Steve was the one who spoke now.

"When you called Loki a monster you were calling Keira one as while. She is the only one here that knows what he went through."

Tony nodded his head.

"But she's not a monster like him. She don't kill and like it."

That got them thinking about that. As far as they know she didn't kill and like it. Clint got up and every one looked at him.

"Were are you going?"

Thor asked.

"To see if Keira is ok."

Then he left and headed for Keira's room. He knocked on the door and no one answered.

He opened the door and saw her laying in her bed. Her face was facing him so he could see the tears still running down her face.

Keira gave a small snore in her sleep. Clint walked in and covered her up.

"You must have cried you self to sleep."

Clint stayed to him self.

He kissed the top of her head then he turned to leave so she could sleep.


	4. A Sad Good-Bye

_**Chapter 4: A Sad Good-Bye**_

**Loki**

From were I was at. I could hear what was going on.

When Tony was talking bad about me. That pissed me off but then Thor stood up for me and something deep down kinda liked it. . .just a little.

Then Keira started to growl it was kinda cute. But Tony kept on talk about me. Then he got up to leave then that Black Widow bitch yelled for him. But then Keira changed I guess that's that right word.

She was huge and when she talked I could hear her voice in my head. I couldn't help but to smile to my self.

She was standing up for me and I like it. But what she did next I really didn't like. First she changed back naked and they saw her. Then she put her hand through a metal wall.

But as she walked to her small room she was crying and I couldn't do any thing for her.

.

When Keira finally cried her self to sleep. I closed my eyes and started to think about Keira and then I was in a white place.

There was nothing here and this was infuriating. Why was I here for and not with Keira?

Then some one slid their arms around me. I tried to turn around but they were holding me to tight.

But then the sobbing started. Keira was crying into my back.

"Keira can you loosen your grip so I can turn around?"

I said. She did loosen up and I turned around.

Her face was buried into my chest so I couldn't see her eyes. I just put my arms around her.

Then all the white started to change colors and things started to change into something. At first it didn't look like anything I ever seen before then when it was done. It was a huge room black and red. The bed was huge and when Keira pulled back she pulled me to the bed.

I sat down and she crawled onto my lap. She put her face into the side of my neck. Her cheeks was still wet. But then all that was pushed out of my mind.

Cause she started to lick my neck.

"Keira what are you doing?"

She didn't move her head away from my neck.

"I might never see you again for a long time. And I want to feel you with ever part of my body."

Then she started to kiss my neck and nibble on it. I was trying to think but the more she touch and kissed.

Made me think with my body and not my head. Cause the next thing I knew I was on top of her.

Her dream eyes were red from crying. But she didn't mind me being on top of her. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I asked her as my heads ran down her body. I could feel her body shudder softly. A smirk came to my lips when she shudder under my touch.

"Yes. I really want this Loki. I want you to make me for get what I really am." Sadness crept into her eyes. She was ashamed of what she is.

A furry like her shouldn't be ashamed.

"That reminds me I wanted to ask you what kind of furry are you? I felt you change but I couldn't tell what it was."

Her face went red.

"I'm a wolf furry."

She said as her hands started to take off my clothes. Wolf furry I think I read about them but I'm not to sure.

I was so wrapped up in my mind that I didn't feel or see her take off my clothes or hers.

"How did you do that?"

I asked as she rolled me off her so that she was on top of me.

"This is a like a dream and in a dream you can do what ever you like."

Now my face was a little pink. Then she went down on my again.

I don't think I will ever get use to this but I really like it. I never thought that this would feel so good.

Her mouth on my cock feels great. Then she started to suck and lick it.

I let out a moan and I could feel her smiles as she pulled away. I growled at her and she giggled.

"You don't want me to stop do you?"

She purred at me. I looked at her.

"Yes I never had a women do what you do to me. I like it a lot."

She smiles more and went back down.

.

**Keira**

When I was done Loki pulled me back up. He pressed his lips hard against my own.

Loki was being rough with me. But I really didn't mind the roughness.

Loki slid his tongue inside of my mouth. I closed my eyes as I played with his tongue.

But then he rolled so fast that I was on the bottom. With him between my legs his hands were in my hair.

Loki was laying on top of me as we made out. His cock was still hard cause I could feel it rubbing up against my pussy.

Then with out warning he thrust into me hard. I hurt like hell but I didn't let him see the pain on my face.

After a while of him thrusting hard into me it started to feel good. I moaned into his ear.

"Oh Loki this feels so good."

Loki looked down at me with a smirk. He was panting.

"You feel so good. I really am going to miss this in reality."

I nodded my head. I only had him once in reality and this was great but its not the same.

I knew Loki felt the same but we couldn't risk it again. But then I stopped and he looked at me.

"Whats wrong Keira?"

Loki looked a little bit mad at me for stopping him.

"Sorry someone just came into my room."

The madness that was in his eyes faded a little.

"Who is it and what to they want?"

There was jealousy in his voice.

"I don't know if you want I can wake up and see who it is?"

Loki didn't say anything for a minute.

"Ok go and see but then come back."

I nodded the woke up.

.

I sat up to see Clint walking out of my room.

"What are you doing Clint?"

I asked in a tired voice. Clint jumped a little at my voice.

"Sorry I thought you were asleep."

He turned back around and came back to my bed.

"I was but I know when someone is in the room with me."

He smiled a little.

"Did you needed something Clint?"

I smiled back at him.

"No I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I never seen a lady change into a wolf. Then change back naked."

His face turned a little pink and so did mine.

"I'm fine its just I don't know what happened to me. I guess Tony just hit a nerve."

Clint put his hand on top of mine.

"Its ok go back to sleep and I see you in the morning."

I nodded my head and watched him leave. Then I laid back and closed my eyes again.

.

When I was back Loki looked mad. I jumped on top of him and kissed him.

He growled into the kiss. He didn't kiss me back.

I growled back and my hand went down to his cock.

"You better not."

He growled at me. I growled back showing my fangs.

"Watch me."

I said back and started to rub it. He closed his eyes and tried not to moan.

But it didn't work he let out a moan. I smiled and put my mouth on his neck. "Who was in your room and why did it take you so long to get back here."

Loki growled into my ear. I told him it was Clint and he wanted to see if I was ok. And that we talked for a bit then he left. Loki didn't say anything but licked my neck.

"Sorry it took me so long to get back. I didn't want him to thing I was up to something."

He pushed me back to look into my eyes.

"Its ok I just don't want you to be with any one else but me."

I felt tears running down my face. His hand went to my face and wiped away the tears.

Then he pushed me back and thrust into me very hard. But I just moaned and wrapped my legs around his waist.

.

**Loki**

After I left Keira's dream. But when I sat up and looked down. I had a erection? Guess that dream really turned me on. I was going to miss her.

This dream thing is good but its not the same. If I'm on Asgard and she is here then we cant really do anything.

She might find someone else and that would just piss me off. There has to be a way to get her to Asgard.

I was so wrapped up in my mind I didn't see Thor walking in. As I looked up I saw Thor opening my door.

I just put the pillow on my lap.

"Loki I have to bind you for tomorrow. Sorry."

I just rolled my eyes and he bonded my hands and put a muzzle like thing on my face so I couldn't talk. He did have sadness in his eyes.

Wonder what Keira is thinks about me. Does she really feel something for me?

Or is she just using me? Letting out a sigh and laid back down.

.

The next day we got up and got on a jet. Keira was sitting if front of me.

She kept looking at me with sadness in her eyes. But when she looked away with no emotions in her eyes.

When we got to were we needed to go we got out. Thor said good-bye to his new friends and I wanted to say good-bye to Keira but I don't know if I should or not.

But when Thor held out the other end of the so we could leave. But before that I turned to look at Keira then walked over to her.

I put a hand on the side of her face. She leaned her head against my hand.

I couldn't talk but she knew I was saying good-bye. Then I walked back to Thor and we left.

When we got back to Asgard father and mother was waiting for us. Mother had tears in her eyes.

Bet its for Thor, he came home safely. As we walked up to them she ran to me? Pulling me into a warm hug.

"My son is home. I missed you so, so much Loki."

Her voice as soft and low. She hasn't hugged me in a very long time.

It was kind of nice but I wouldn't never say it out load. Then Odin was beside her and in his eye there was something there that he never seen before.

"Welcome home my sons."

Then he pulled us into a hug.

.

I was in the throne room free. Odin came in and sat down.

"What am I doing here Odin? I thought I would be in the dungeons."

He sat down.

"I was going to do that but Thor thought of something else. When you came home your powers as been taken away. But if you show that you change then maybe we give you them back."

I guess that's fair but he didn't take away one of them. I really couldn't use it in a bad way.

Odin smiled at me and then mother walked in with a young lady. She was ok looking but she was no Keira.

"This is Bella she is new to the palace. We want you to be nice to her and escort her around."

I don't want to but if they see me being nice to her. Then they would give me back my powers and I can go back to Keira.

"Any thing for you mother."

I said and I turned my eyes on Bella.

"I am Loki and its very nice to meet you Bella."

I said with a smile and bowed down to kiss her hand. Her face turned pink as my lips brushed her hand.

"Its nice to meet you finally Loki."

Her voice was soft and sweet. I just smiled at her and gave her my arm so I could show her around.

.

**Keira**

As they left a tear rolled down my cheek. I had my back to the others.

They muttered to each other. I growled and turned around and walked away.

As they said there good byes. I was down the road when I heard Steve's bike coming behind me and it started to slow down.

I turned to see Steve looking at me.

"Want a ride home Keira?"

He asked me nicely.

"You don't have to be nice to me. I know they all don't like me. Besides my house is out side of town and your Apt is in town. It would be just a waste of time for you."

Steve smiled at me.

"No its ok. And I do like you. Your nice and caring. Besides I cant let a lady walk home and alone."

My face turned a little pink.

"I'm not a lady Steve. But a ride would be nice."

He smiled and I got on the back of his bike.

"You are to a lady Keira no matter what you say."

I just rolled my eyes and put my arms around his waist. Then put my face in the back of his back.

I couldn't help my self but to cry softly. I wasn't like this but it just hurt to see him leave.

And now Steve was being so nice to me. The ride to the house didn't feel like it didn't take so long.

Steve pulled up to my house. I kept my arms around him and my face in his back. "You ok Keira?"

He said in a soft voice. When I finally pulled away and got off to look at him.

My eyes were red as I look him in the eyes.

"I don't know. But thank you for the ride. If you ever need a place to go to your welcome here. Free of rent and what ever."

I said as I turned back around to head inside. Steve followed me into the house. "You are in love with him aren't you?"

I turned to looked at him. I knew he meant Loki and I didn't know want to do. "Yes but its over cause I will never see him again."

Steve knew how I was feeling.

"I know how you feel. I was in love with some one long ago but now. . ."

He didn't finish what he was saying. He had a tears in his eyes. I walked over to him and put my arms around him.

"I'm sorry Steve. If you ever need any thing I'm here for you."

I said as I put my head on his chest. His arms went around me and he laid his head on top of mine.

"Thank you Keira I really need that. If you don't mind me asking but how long have you been on Earth?"

I smiled a little and pulled back and looked at him.

"If I tell you would you still be my friend?"

I was scared of him finding out and he wont want to talk to me.

"In Earth years its been 250 years."

I said as I tried to pull away but he tighten his grip on me.

"Wow your older then me. But why do you look so young to be that old."

He chuckled softly. I put my head back.

"Will I don't know. I'm the only one back on my home world that stopped ageing in my 20's."

I wish I knew why I don't age any more.

"Wow that must be nice. And I do like the older women. But how did you change other the time?"

I giggled a little.

"I'm adaptable to change. So over time I change when my environment changes. It might take me a while to get use to it but I can change some times."

Steve pulled away.

"Do you think I can adapt to this new age?"

He said in a low voice. I smiled up at him.

"I think you can but its going to be hard since this is going to be your first time. If you need help I'm here for you."

He smiled back at me.

"If you like would you like to stay for dinner?"

I asked him. Steve nodded his head.

.

When I got done cooking dinner. Steve helped me put it on the table.

Then we sat down to eat.

"Keira how did you get the money for this place?"

Steve asked me. I looked over at him.

"Back in the day went into a volcano and found a lot of gemstones and that's how I got the money for this and more."

Steve looked at me in shock.

"Wow that's amazing. But why did you go in to a dormant volcano for?"

I looked away. It wasn't a dormant volcano but that's another story.

"Just wanted to see what the inside of one looked like. I got lost in there tubs and found them. It took me a few years to get all the gems out. Ever since then I never had to get a job. I never had to be around humans."

He looked at me.

"Why don't you like being around humans for?"

Steve asked me.

"Lets just say there are better off not knowing that I'm around."

I said in a low voice. Steve was beside me and put his hand under my chin.

Then pulled my face back around so he could look at me.

"Why would it be better?"

He asked me still not letting go of me.

"I thought I showed Natasha it or she didn't tell you guys."

I took a deep breath.

"Back on my home planet I was a assassin/body guard for the alpha of all alpha's. They all hated me and they tried to kill me. So they put me in training. After a few long years they had brain washed me. The alpha had me do all the dirty work. Then after 15 years of it I found someone that liked me for me. He was the one that snapped me out of what they did to me. But before we could be more then what we were. I came to Earth and they all was killed. Some of them might have fled but since I came to Earth I do not know."

Steve looked at me.  
"Do you like killing?"

I pulled away from him.

"Yes I do but only evil that I like to kill. Or any one that's more powerful then me. I wont kill them but see if I can bet them."

Steve put his hand on top of mine.

"Its ok Keira they made you like that. I'm still going to be your friend."

I looked at him with tears running down my face.

"R-r-really S-Steve?"

One of his hands went to my face and wiped away my tears.

"Really Keira."

Then he kissed my cheek.


	5. The Enemy

**Chapter 5: The Enemy **

**Its been six months since Loki went back to Asgard. Steve came to see Keira and hang out with her. The Earth as been safe for six months. The Avengers moved in to Tony's place. **

**Keira**

It was a nice cool night and Steve had to cancel on me again. So I got up and got ready for work.

Since Steve stopped coming around I got bored so I got a job. I should have known that this would happen.

As I walked out of my room something told me to take my bag so I did. Jumping on my bike I headed for the club that I sing at.

When I got there I parked my bike and headed for the front door. I walked past the line that was waiting to get in the club.

Tony's voice come out of no where.

"What's taking them so long to let us in?"

He sounded pissed. Then they came into view all of them. Natasha, Clint, Tony, Steve and Bruce.

Steve looked at me but I didn't look like my self so he didn't know it was me. They were the first ones in line.

Tony saw me walking to the guard.

"Hey bitch get back at the end of the line we were here first."

I rolled my eyes and pulled out my ID so the guard would let me in.

"Oh your singing tonight? Thought it was your day off?"

I smiled at him.

"Yeah but my plans were canceled so I called in and asked them if I could come in."

He smiled and let me in. As I walked to the stage and got ready.

People started to come in and I started to sing.

.

When Kate got there a few hours later. I walked to the bar and Bruce and Steve were there.

"The usual?"

The bartender asked me smiling.

"Not to night Ben give me the strongest thing you have."

He lifted a eyebrow at me.

"Who pissed you off? The only time you asked for the strongest drink. Is when some one pisses you off. That guy again who keeps standing you up?"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"He's just a friend or I thought he was a friend. But it doesn't matter anymore. So are you going to give me what I asked or do I have to get it my self?"

Ben chuckled as he started to mix drinks for me. Then gave me five huge glass of it.

Then Steve asked for another beer. Bruce turned to me and smiled.

"I never seen a lady drink so much before. I didn't mean to over hear you. But why would anyone stand you up for?"

Was he flirting with me?

"I don't know and I really don't give a fuck about him. I bet he stood me up to go to the clubs with his friends."

Steve was listening to us. When I said that he turned his head.

I knew he was think about what he did to me.

"Whats your guy friends name?"

Steve asked nicely. I looked at him.

"Does it really matter that the jerks name is?"

I said as I drained my fourth glass. Bruce looked from Steve to me.

"What is your name young lady?"

Bruce asked me nicely.

"My name is Skyla Dawn. And who are you two?"

I said with out hesitation. Bruce smiled at me.

"My name is Bruce and this is Steve. And its nice to meet you Skyla."

Bruce said with a smile. Steve on the other hand didn't seem to believe me.

"Are you knew around here Skyla?"

I smiled at him.

"Yes I been here for a month now. Why do you ask?"

I said sweetly.

"You look like someone I know. But then again I might be wrong."

I had a very hard time not rolling my eyes at him.

.

After a few hours of talking to them I got up and left. The ride home was a long one.

I parked my bike and walked in the house. Some of the wolfs were laying around the floor.

As I started to change back and my clothes changed as while. Some one knocked on my door as I finished changing I opened it.

"Oh! Hello _Steve_ what do you want?"

I said as I looked at him. He smiled at me but I didn't smiled back.

"Just came by to see if your ok."

I leaned up against the door frame.

"Why wouldn't I be ok? I thought I was going to hang out with a friend. But that changed when so called _friend_ stood me up again. So I'm fine."

I said bitterly. The smile faded off his face.

"I know and I'm sorry. Tony dragged me to this club. I think that's what its called. He wouldn't let me come over and get you or let me call you."

Yeah sure you did every thing you could do to let me know.

"So how was the clubbing tonight?"

I said as I let him in. I walked to the sitting room and sat on the couch.

"It was ok. Meet a girl that sings like you but looked different. So what did you do?"

I pulled up my knees.

"Really you meant a girl that can sing like me but looked different? I just read a lot of books, watched TV and ate a lot of ice cream."

Steve was sitting across from me. He had this sad look on his face.

"I'm really sorry Keira that I haven't been a good friend to you."

Steve said softly.

"I'm use to it by now. So I didn't have my hopes up any more."

I said as I laid down on the couch. Then closed my eyes.

"I'm really sorry Keira can you for give me?"

I rolled over giving him my back.

"Sure why not. Make your self at home I'm going to bed."

I said as I jumped up and walked out of the room before he could say anything.

.

I walked to my room and crawled in to my bed. But Steve came in and walked over to me.

I looked at him but I just gave him my back.

"You said you forgave me but you don't seem like you forgave me."

His voice was softly. Then he sat down on my bed.

"Does it really matter what I said?"

I said back to Steve.

"Yes it does matter. I really am sorry but Tony didn't want you to come. I really did try to get out of it. But Tony wouldn't let me get a word in."

I rolled my eyes.

"Its ok but I don't know why he don't like me?"

But before ether of us could do something. Both of our beepers went off.

"They want us to go the Helicarrier."

I said as I read the beeper.

"Ok but how are we going to get there?"

Steve asked me? I got up put on some of my clothes.

Then pulled out a air mask.

"Put this on and how are we going to get there please don't tell any one please?"

I turned to look at him. He nodded his head and we walked out of the house.

"Put on the mask and hold on tight."

Steve put on the mask and I put my arms around him. Steve's face went red. "Sorry but this way you wont fall."

Before he could say anything I flew up into the air. Steve's eyes got huge.

"How can you fly?"

He asked me.

"Its something I can do please don't ask how I am doing this."

He nodded as I went faster.

.

We got to the Helicarrier and headed to the control room. Every one was there even Thor was there.

Steve went and sat down as I stood by the wall.

"What are you doing back here Thor?"

Natasha said to Thor. Thor took a deep breath.

"I need your help my friends. My home is going to be attacked but something that my father wont tell me. All he said that we are going to need help. So I am begging you my friends to come with me to Asgard."

All of them looked at Steve he was like the leader of the group.

"You helped us to save our home. And we will help you save yours my friend." The others nodded there heads. Thor looked at me cause I didn't nodded my head. I knew I would be able to see Loki again but when I looked into Thor's eyes. I knew Loki was just using me he had a girl back home.

"You are going to come to my friend?"

Then they looked at me. I had my eyes closed then opened them.

"I would Thor but I cant."

Thor had sadness in his eyes.

"Why not Keira?"

I turned my back on them. I couldn't stand them looking at me like that.

"For one reason they don't like me and I don't think they would like me coming along. There is another but I would die before I would tell any one that reason."

I could feel my self shaking with rage/sadness. I heard Steve stand up.

"Keira you are part of the team and you have to go with us."

I heard Tony snort. I didn't look at him.

"I might be on the team but it doesn't mean I have to go. Besides if I go I just. . .I'm not going."

I said then walked out of the room.

.

I didn't know were I was going but I couldn't stay here. I walked out of the carrier on to the deck.

I heard them behind me as I walked to the edge. They were calling my name.

I turned to look at them running towards me. But I just fell back off the carrier.

I was falling fast and I just fell. Then I took off not knowing were I was going.

I loved how the wind blows throw my hair. Then I looked behind me and saw Tony and the others coming up fast.

I smiled and went faster. Even Tony's suit couldn't keep up with me.

There was a forest up ahead so I dove from the sky. I found a place to hide from them.

Tony and them landed and started to look for me. I stayed quite and still.

They came close to my hiding spot.

"Keira we know you're here come on out. Sooner or later we will find you."

Tony said in a pissed off voice. I slowly rolled over and looked down at him.

Then Steve looked up and saw me. Be for he could say anything I flew up and took off again.

.

After I lost them I headed home. They didn't need me to save Asgard.

Laying down in the tub washing off the day away. I had tears running down my face.

How could Loki do this to me? Guess that whats happens when you fall in love with a god.

Why would he want something like me? The loud thud on my roof snapped me out of thoughts.

I got out off the tub and headed for the roof. As I looked around I didn't see, hear or smell what landed on my home.

But as I turned around I saw the out line of a person but it had wings. Then it opened its eyes and all I saw was glowing bloodred eyes. . .

.

_**The Avengers**_

They couldn't find Keira and they were running out of time. So they just have leave and hope for the best.

So that same night they left with Thor to Asgard. The Avengers didn't really like the ride.

As they walked into the golden city. Thor was telling them about the enemy. Some of Frost Giants survived and they are stronger. In a few days they would be attacking Asgard.

So that would give them some time to get ready. As they walked to the war room the saw Loki with a very pretty girl.

Steve couldn't believe what he was seeing. Loki with another girl on his arm.

She was smiling and laughing, so was Loki. How could he do this to Keira.

Steve didn't like that at all. Thor walked over to his father.

"Father I brought my friends to help us."

Odin smiled at them. Steve and Clint was looking at Loki.

Then Steve smiled and looked at Odin.

"Its nice to meet you. We are happy to help you out. As Thor helped us out."

Odin smiled back at him.

"I'm happy that you could make it. But I thought there was two women in your group."

Clint looked at Loki as Steve told Odin that Keira didn't want to come. Loki had his look on his face.

It was a mix of rage and sadness.

"Oh that's ok. At lest the rest of you came. We are going to have a ball tomorrow. We have them every other day. We think that some of the enemy might be there. So keep your eyes open."

Then Thor showed his friends to there rooms.

_**Keira's POV **_

I was laying in my bed. Thinking about what he told her.

Why should I go and help that jerk. He found some one else while I'm alone.

So what if I'm the only one that can save them. Remus is what he is call.

He told me about my real mother. And more about what I really am.

What he said made a lot of scents. But he wouldn't tell me who my mother was. That really pissed me off. Remus seem nice he has a great body.

Even with the glowing red eyes. The power that was coming off him was pulling me in.

It was like when I was with _Loki_. But Remus was more powerful then him.

But I asked him why cant _they_ help. He just looked me in my eyes and said.

"We can not help but you can cause you are a half breed. You aren't like your fathers side of the family."

I just stared at him. Then I said.

"Why does it have to be me?"

He smiled a little.

"Cause you are the only half breed and the chosen one. They said you will bring them together."

Was all he said. But he did say that I will be meeting him again.

Then he touched my head and I learned a few things.

.

The next day I laid in the floor. Thinking if I should go or not too.

If I did save them, then what. Come back here to live alone like before.

But now that I had a taste of what I been missing out. That part of me that's been dormant since I was born.

But when he touched me my powers started to awake. I felt it running through me. Then I started to cough hard. It hurt really bad, I had my hands over my mouth. When I moved them away I saw blood.


	6. The Ball Starts & Enter Keira

_**Chapter 6: The Ball Starts & Enter Keira**_

_**The Avengers & Loki**_

The Avengers were getting use to the place. But Steve and Clint still couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Loki and that girl Bella.

"No wonder she didn't want to come with us."

Clint said to Steve and he nodded.

"I know. I wish I was there for her more."

Steve said. Thor gave them clothes to were at the Ball.

They didn't like them but they didn't want to be rude. So they tried on the clothes and they fit.

So when it was time for the ball they would change back into the clothes. Loki was walking with Bella.

Clint didn't like what he was seeing. So was Steve and the others knew that something was wrong with those two.

Thor noticed that Loki was acting different. When he told him that he was going back to earth to get the Avengers.

He seemed happy but went they came with out Keira he looked mad and sad. Thor was helping his mother getting the ball ready.

He saw Loki and Bella walked in and started to help out. Then the others came and see if they need help.

But the Queen just smiled and said that they are the guests and they didn't need to help them out. So they left them be and walked out back to the gardens.

They never seen anything like this before. They had a maze and the Avengers thought it would be fun to walk threw it.

After a few hours of getting lost in the maze the Avengers found their way out. They walked back to their rooms to start getting ready for the Ball.

Loki was alone in his room getting ready for the ball. He really wished that Keira was going to be here.

He really wanted to see her, hold her in his arms. He really wanted her to come to his home.

But she didn't come and that pissed him more off. He talked to his brother and found out that she was pissed about something and that's why she's not coming.

He wished he knew why she didn't come. He put on his best suit and was about to leave his room when a knock came at his door.

Loki walked over to it and opened it. Bella was standing on there side of it.

She was wearing her best dress.

"Hello Loki may I come in?"

She said in her sweet low voice. He didn't care for her voice.

He liked Keira's soft sexy voice that he missed so much.

"Sure you can come in."

He said as he moved to the side to let her in. She walked in and wait for him to close the door.

Once the door was closed she turned and put her face into his chest. He didn't know what was going on.

"Oh Loki I need you."

She said as he looked up at him. Loki kept his face blank. When he didn't say anything.

She reached up to kiss him but he moved back.

"Whats wrong love?"

She purred.

"I don't know what your playing at. But I like someone else."

He said in a low voice. He didn't want to hurt her but Keira was the one he wanted the most.

But her face went from sweet to pissed off.

"But I want you and you can have my body."

She said but her voice was pissed off.

"Sorry but you are not my type."

He said. Bella's warm brown eyes turned ice cold.

"I'm every ones type."

She said in a deadly voice. He looked at her.

When he first meant her he knew something was off about her.

"I don't care if your every ones else type but your not mine."

Loki snarled at her. Now she was smiling at him.

"I love it when you get pissed off. It turns me on. I want you."

She said with fire in her voice. He just rolled his eyes and left her there.

_**Keira's POV**_

It was dark when I got to Asgard. Idris Elba the gate keeper was nice to let me come.

It was like he knew I was going to come. He even told me that they were throwing a ball for the Avengers.

I changed into my black tight dress and heels. As I walked threw the city it was quite.

I knew every one would be at the ball. But something didn't feel right.

Something was watching me. Then out of nowhere something came at me.

It looked like a huge wolf like me but it was smaller. It was a dog furry in his dog form.

I took off running towards the palace. Even in heels I was still fast.

But the dog was still on my heels. I jumped on to the roofs and it followed me. The split that ran up my dress was helping. Then something jumped at me from the front.

I slide back and it pasted me and hit the dog be hind me. I jumped from roof to roof.

When I jumped on to the next roof. There was a pack of dogs waiting for me.

I pulled out my demon swords smiling. I haven't had a good fight in a long time. Then we moved at the same time. . . .

_**No One's POV**_

The ball was in full swing and every one was having a great time. All besides Loki who was trying to stay away from Bella.

Then they a load howl rang out. Every one stopped to listen.

Then something black came flying threw the huge doors that lead out to the balcony. It slide on its feet.

When it came up her long bloodred hair flew back as she stood up. Keira was in her heels and her swords were up and ready.

Loki's heart was beating faster. When he looked at her.

But there was something different about her. But then a few furry's back in there forms.

The Avengers and Odin looked at the dog furry. Steve and his team finally understood what a furry looked like.

They looked like huge dogs on their hind legs. They have clothes on.

But they had their fangs showing at her and growling. They had weapons of their own.

Before anyone could even move they went at each other. They watched as Keira killed them all with out even getting blood on her.

The body's of the furry's started to vanish into thin air. Thor walked over to Keira and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"My friend you came!"

His voice boomed over the quite hall. Keira pulled away with a small smile.

"Yes I thought about it and I'm sorry that I didn't come when you asked. I was acting like a child."

She said and then Odin came over to his son. Keira bowed to him.

"Child you don't have to bow. You saved us from them."

He said but the smile Keira had faded.

"The dog furry's aren't the masters. They are used like dogs. They do want ever there master wants. They were sniffing around the city but when I came they started to chase me."

Keira said and Odin looked at her.

"Lets finish this in my study. Thor please come with us."

Then they left and the ball continued.

_**Thor's POV**_

We walked back to fathers study. Father was looking at her.

"You have the same power as the Furry's. But you don't look like them."

Keira looked down at her feet.

"I know. My mother wasn't a Furry. My father was a wolf Furry. He never told me about my real mother. My step mother never liked me. Hell she hated me cause my father found his soul mate and had a pup with her. But he couldn't have her. So he just found her and mated with her. They started a family and she loves him. But father never stopped thinking about my mother."

She said and there was something in her eyes that made me feel sad.

"But how did you escape?"

Father said and Keira knew what he meant.

"When I got older my father couldn't look at me with out seeing my mother. He didn't want anything to do with me. So he let the other males in the pack have their way with me. I fought back, I screamed for help. But no one came to help me. So after some years I ran away. But they came and got me. That's when they sent me into training but what they really were doing. Was brain washing me. After that I was the best killer they ever seen. Even after I broke free I could kill with out thinking twice about it. When I kill I don't feel anything about it. Anyways a tiger Furry saved me. He was in a group with powers that made them look human. I don't know how they do it but they can. He saved me from what they made me. Even in his true form he was hot. He was a white tiger with sky blue eyes. But in his human form he still had his sky blue eyes. I thought we would have the rest of our life's to be happy. But one night he told me that I had to leave comes something bad was going to happen. We had a fight I left that night and I never went back. I went to earth and I never left till today."

She said as she got up and walked to the window.

"You say that some of them had the power to make them look like humans?" Father said and she nodded.

"I think one of them or even more of them fled. Now one of them might be here and they wanted to make you pay for what you did."

She said to him.

"Why do you think that?"

I said to her. She turned to look at me.

"Cause if I was pissed off about what you did to my home. I would do the same thing. I would get close to the family. Get to know them and take in every thing in that they do. When the time was right I would attack. But they let it leak. They want to see you freak out."

She said but she wasn't done.

"The only reason that they let it leak is cause they know they can win."

I didn't get why she was smiling.

"Keira why are you smiling for?"

I said to her.

"When they thought they were going to win they let it slip. Cause they didn't know I was on the team. If they knew they wouldn't have even bothered."

She said.

"Will just keep your eyes open and lets get back to the ball."

Father said and he headed back but he pulled me back.

"Your friend is special. Make sure nothing happens to her Thor."

I smiled as I nodded.

_**Keira's POV**_

When we got back to the ball. People were dance or eating.

Thor was standing next to me.

"Would you like to dance?"

He asked as he held out a hand. I smiled and put mine in his.

We walked on to the dance floor. Then we started to dance.

As we dances I kept my eyes open and took in every one around me. I saw him with that girl in the back.

The look on Loki's face looked pissed and the girl was throwing her self at him. Then someone tapped Thor on the shoulder.

We stopped to see Steve standing there.

"May I cut in?"

He asked and Thor smiled and gave me over to him. Then we started to dance. "You got better at dancing."

I said in to his ear. Cause the music changed to a slow tune.

I put my head on his shoulder and he pulled me closer to him.

"Yeah will I had a good teacher."

He said back into my ear. I giggled softly.

"Will someone had to teach you."

I said back to him. Before he could say anything.

I heard someone growling and then people fighting. I looked over to see Loki and Thor fighting.

Loki's eyes were on mine and the girl that was with him was glaring at me. Loki saw me looking at him.

But I just put my face into Steve's neck. And Loki growled louder.

He was so mad that he couldn't speak.

"I know why you didn't come when Thor asked."

Steve said and I pulled back to look at him.

"Thor said that his mother asked him to show her around. But I think she likes him."

He said to me in a low voice.

"What about Loki? Does he look like he likes her?"

I said back.

"No he looks like he just wants to get away from her."

I smiled.

"Yeah will its to late. He didn't miss me or anything. I just have to move on. Why do I always fall for bad men."

I said more to my self then to Steve.

"That's not true."

Steve said as he kissed my cheek. Then we walked off the dance floor. Loki was watching us as we walked off.

His eyes were on me and he wanted to come over but that girl was on him again. Then I bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry."

I said as I looked up to see a very handsome man with sky blue eyes. I knew this eyes.

"Hello Thalia. I never thought I would see you again."

I smiled at put my arms around him. When he said my old name I knew that was my name.

He hugged me back.

"Kili I thought you were kill."

I said in a low voice.

"No I got out with some of the others. The king don't know what I am. So please don't say anything."

He said back in a low voice.

"I beat he knows. Cause they can feel our power."

I said and his eyes got huge. But he just smiled.

"Odin is a great man. I am happy that I get to serve him. He took me in when I came here."

I smiled at him. He gotten taller and had more muscles then the last time I saw him.

"Time as been good to you."

Kili said as he looked me up and down. My face turned pink.

"Same to you."

I said and he smiled at me. His hands slide down from my shoulders to my waist.

I bit my lower lip.

"Your so cute when you bit your lower lip."

He said as he moved closer to me. Then his lips pressed against mine.

I smiled and kissed him back but then someone pulled me back. I looked up to see Loki and he was livid.

Then he pulled me with him. Kili smiled at me and I smiled back. Once we were alone I pulled away.

"What they hell is up with you?"

I said in a low voice.

"Why did you kiss him!"

He hissed at me.

"Cause I have a thing for him."

I said back. He had fire in his eyes.

"You are mine."

He said as he moved closer to me. I was fighting with my self.

I wanted him but I was mad.

"You should have thought about that before you picked up that girl."

I snarled at him.

"I thought about you Loki every single day. But you had someone else here waiting for you! YOU ARE A JERK AND I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY WITH HER! ! !" I yell the last part. He pined me against the wall.

"Bella means nothing to me. My mother asked me to show her around. Bella is crazy she threw her self at me. Beside I love you Keira. You are the only one I want."

He growled but I was in shock. This was the first time he told me that he loved me.

But I didn't want to get hurt again. First time I lost Kili then Loki and now both of them are back in my life.

I pushed him back.

"You hurt me. Even if you didn't sleep with her. I saw how you were with her. I saw every thing in Thor's eyes."

I said and he took a step closer.

"It was a act. I thought if they saw me being good then they would give me back my powers. Then I would have gone back to earth and get you."

He said I shook my head.

"Its to late."

Was all I said as I walked way from him. It took everything I had not to turn back and throw my self at him.

Once in my room I broke down crying. . . .


End file.
